LA MÚSICA UNE CORAZONES
by maritee
Summary: Tras una pequeña pelea con su novia, Quinn decide despejarse tocando el piano, para su sorpresa en esa instancia conocerá a una morena particular que la hará replantearse algunas cosas. Un concurso de bandas a nivel de universidades sera la excusa perfecta para su acercamiento, pero no todo es sencillo. Muchas risas, momentos tristes, amistades, y demás,en fin entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bien sé que esto es un poco raro, pero quiero contar un poco sobre mi vida. Para partir me llamo Quinn Fabray, tengo veinte años y voy en primer año de literatura en la universidad. Supongo se preguntara porque con esa edad estoy en primero y la respuesta es simple, estudie derecho el año anterior y no me gusto así que me cambie, pero en fin me gusta leer, me gusta la buena música, también soy buena escribiendo y cantando, pero eso ultimo es uno de mis secretos mejor guardados. Oh lo olvidaba también tengo una novia, sí, soy lesbiana aunque no me gustan las etiquetas, en realidad las detesto, pero como este mundo se empeña en etiquetar todo –Da un suspiro –bien como decía tengo una novia que es la chica mas guapa del mundo, tiene un hermoso cabello castaño y unas piernas de infarto, también tiene una hermosa voz, pero lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos azules. Dios Marley me tienes en las nubes –vuelve a suspirar y mira por la ventana –ella era la chica de mis sueños desde que entre a esta universidad, somos compañeras de carrera y la primera vez que nos conocimos conectamos de inmediato, pero lamentablemente ella tenía novio que por desgracia era también nuestro compañero –frunce el ceño mientras centra su mirada en un árbol –maldito Jake Puckerman, es el típico niño malo y mujeriego que no le importa lastimas a las mujeres. Aun no sé como Marley pudo caer en sus manos, pero gracias a dios se dio cuenta y ahora está conmigo. Aunque debo admitir que últimamente no hemos estado muy bien, porque me he dado cuenta que Puckerman la sigue rondando y soy un poco celosa, pero quien no lo estaría teniendo de novia a Marley Rose…

Señorita Fabray la veo en las nubes –dijo mi profesor de literatura universal mientras golpeaba mi mesa haciéndome saltar del lugar.

Lo siento profesor –me disculpo ya que me había metido muy dentro de mis pensamientos.

Bien como la señorita Fabray estaba muy ocupada en el país de las maravillas les daré tarea a todos para la próxima semana –dijo el maestro mientras todos mis compañeros protestaban y mi amiga Jessica negaba con la cabeza y así fue como el maestro nos dio trabajo y salimos de clases.

Dios Quinn en que estabas pensando –dijo mi amiga Jessica Foreman. Jess y yo somos amigas desde que entre a esta universidad y aunque ella es un año mayor que yo, nos llevamos de maravillas. Ella es pelirroja de ojos grises y de un carácter un poco raro, pero eso la hace de cierto modo atractivo para mí. No del modo sentimental, sino de amistad por supuesto.

Lo siento Jessy, es que sabes que odio sus clases –me defendí infantilmente mientras ella reía.

Bien, vamos a buscar a los demás para ir a la siguiente clase –me dijo y caminamos hasta que llegamos donde los chicos.

Hola chicos –los saludamos y ellos nos devolvieron el saludo mientras Marley se acercaba a mí y nos besábamos.

Vamos par de tórtolas no coman delante de los pobres –decía Maxy, uno de mis amigos.

Déjalas, no ves que Quinn la ha extrañado –me defendió Jessica y es que tenía razón ya que de todas las clases que teníamos la de literatura universal era la única en la que nos separaban por apellidos por ende me separaba de Marley dejándola a merced de ese idiota.

Pero creo que Marley no la extrañaba tanto. La vi de lo más bien junto a Jake –dijo Melissa mientras Marley la fulminaba con la mirada y luego volteaba hacia mí con cara de cachorro.

Sabes que te extrañe amor –me dijo y me volvió a besar. Ok soy fácil de convencer.

Bien será mejor que nos vayamos –dije y todos entramos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Los minutos iban pasando y mientras estaba totalmente sumergida en lo que había dicho Melissa. Sin duda me había molestado mucho y tan solo imaginarme a ese idiota cerca de mi chica me ponía mal.

Bien clases recuerden hacer el trabajo en parejas para la próxima clase –dijo la maestra y recién yo reaccionaba y miraba hacia Marley, pero no me gusto lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué haces Puckerman? –le dije a Jake amenazante mientras el sonreía con burla y miraba a Marley y luego a mí.

No te preocupes ya me iba –dijo y ponía su cara de galán –nos vemos después Marley –le dijo y luego salió mientras yo sin entender esperaba que Marley me explicara.

¿Y bien? –le dijo cruzándome de brazos mientras ella se hacia la desentendida.

¿Y bien qué? –pregunta y se gana una de mis miradas –Bien. Hare el trabajo que dejo la profesora con él.

¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? –dije indignada mientras veía como nuestros amigos se acercaban.

Porque me lo pidió Quinn–ahora ella se enojaba.

Pero pensé que lo harías conmigo – me estaba alterando.

Tú estuviste en las nubes toda la clase y además siempre hacemos los trabajos juntas, ¿no crees que es algo sofocante? –o no, díganme que no ha dicho eso.

Bien quieres hacer el trabajo con otra persona hazlo, ¡PERO NO CON ESE IDIOTA! –le grite y Jessica me tocaba el hombro para que me calmara.

¿Sabes qué? No estoy para esto. Hablamos después –dijo y se marcho dejándome hablando sola, a mí, a Quinn Fabray.

¿Q estas bien? –Mi pelirroja amiga como siempre me apoyaba.

No. Necesito un poco de aire –dijo y tome mi bolso.

¿No entraras a la siguiente clase? –la mire y negué.

Espero que me cubras –ella asintió y salí rápidamente de la sala.

Tras un tiempo caminando por el campus llegue a una extraña sala que nunca había visto, pero al ver un piano al centro decidí entrar y tocar un poco, después de todo la música siempre es una buena compañía. Así que caminando llegue al banquillo y cuando me senté mi teléfono vibro.

**Rubia me entere de lo que paso ¿estás bien? De: Santana.**

**Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero estoy bien S –**le respondí a mi latina amiga.

**Bien, ¿pero donde estas? De: Santana.**

**En una sala extraña en donde hay un piano –**le respondí y luego mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**Sé donde es, en 15 minutos salgo de clases y voy a hacerte compañía.** **Nos vemos Q –**fue lo último que recibí de Santana mientras sonreía por saber que tenia a una gran amiga como ella. Nuestra amistad comenzó desde muy pequeñas y se mantuvo en el instituto, luego cada una entro a la universidad, pero como saben yo decidí cambiarme y termine en la misma que ella. Nunca pensé que estudiaría medicina, pero sé que es capaz de Salir adelante ya que ella es muy inteligente y tiene unas grandes agallas.

/o/

Hoy ha sido un día muy estresante, me alegro de que al fin hayamos terminado las clases y como siempre salgo rápidamente a la sala de canto.

Oh lo siento creo que no me he presentado, soy Rachel Berry y soy estudiante de primer año de canto y artes escénicas. No es que sea algo presumida, pero tengo una de las mejores voces dentro de mi curso.

Hey Rachel iremos a comer ¿no vienes? –Brody como siempre me invita a comer, pero debo declinar su oferta, de verdad me apetece cantar un poco.

Lo siento Bro, creo que será para la próxima –le digo cortes y el asiente y se va con los demás. Bien ahora yo también sigo mi camino y llego a la sala de cantos, pero oigo la melodía del piano ¿no se supone que nadie debería estar aquí a esta hora? En fin decido seguir adelante y debo admitir que la melodía me gusta mucho, pero creo que no estaba preparada para ver a la hermosa persona que tocaba el piano.

Era una rubia de cabello un poco corto y salvaje, dios tiene unos labios de infarto y toca increíble –pensaba mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta a escuchar la melodía… un momento yo me sé esa canción, tal vez debería…

**Head under water**

**And They tell me to breade easy for a while**

**The breathing get harder, even I know that…**

Comienzo a cantar, pero en seguida ella se detiene y me ira, Dios que ojos más hermosos.

Lo siento que quise molestar –le digo cuando veo que frunce el ceño, pero luego se relaja.

No te preocupes no hay problema, de hecho me agrado tu voz –dice mientras siento que mi rostro se calienta. De seguro me puse roja.

Bueno tu tocas muy bien el piano –le digo y ahora ella se sonroja y se ve tan tierna –un gusto soy Rachel Berry.

Un gusto Quinn Fabray –me presento ante la chica morena que acababa de aparecer y nos damos la mano, acto seguido siento como una extraña corriente recorre mi cuerpo y al parecer ella también lo sintió porque nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos minutos.

S-si no te molesta me gustaría que siguieras tocando –rompió el momento y yo algo nerviosa asiento y comienzo a tocar las teclas mientras lanzo miradas a Rachel quien se pone delante del piano y comienza a cantar nuevamente.

**Head under water****  
****And they tell me to breathe easy for a while****  
****The breathing gets harder, even I know that****  
****Made room for me but it's too soon to see****  
****If I'm happy in your hands****  
****I'm unusually hard to hold on to****  
****Blank stares at blank pages****  
****No easy way to say this****  
****You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

Estaba completamente extasiada con su voz cuando de repente aparece Santana y extrañamente se une a Rachel y comienzan a cantar.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'cause you asked for it****  
****'cause you need one, you see****  
****I'm not gonna write you a love song****  
****'cause you tell me it's****  
****Make or break in this****  
****If you're on your way****  
****I'm not gonna write you to stay****  
****If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better****  
****Reason to write you a love song today**

**Today, yeah.**

Pude percibir que Rachel no conocía a San y aun así no dejo de cantar y al escucharlas a las dos yo también me anime y decidí unírmeles.

**I learned the hard way****  
****That they all say things you want to hear****  
****And my heavy heart sinks deep down under**

Cuando escuche su voz me derretí completamente, esa chica rubia de hermosos ojos, que tocaba el piano como una diosa, además tenía una sensual voz. Luego de eso siguió contando la chica morena que había llegado y supuse seria amiga de Quinn por las miradas de complicidad que tenían. Y así seguimos cantando hasta que terminamos la canción todas cerca del piano.

Wooow eso fue genial –Dijo Rachel son una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba y yo le devolvía el gesto.

Si todo muy lindo, pero Q nos podemos ir ahora –Santana como siempre con su simpatía mataba los momentos.

Claro S, pero no crees que deberías presentarte –le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido a lo que mi amiga tras dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración miro a Rachel y se presento –Santana López.

Mucho gusto Santana, yo soy Rachel Berry y déjame decirte que tienes una muy buena voz, pero no tan genial como la mía por supuesto –dijo la morena y yo me sorprendí y preocupe mientras miraba como reaccionaria Santana.

Dios mío Q me agrado esta chica –para mi alivio mi latina amiga se rio –bueno te esperare en el auto –luego agrego y se retiro.

Creo que le he caído bien –luego de que Santana se fuera decidí hablar con Quinn.

Créeme que me alegro de ello –dijo de pronto con una sonrisa de sinceridad que me dejo completamente embobada.

Y… me preguntaba de que carrera eras, ya que nunca te he visto aquí antes –dije tratando de que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

Oh si soy de literatura –me dijo ahora con un brillo en sus ojos.

Wooow es una interesante carrera –le dije mientras pasaba mis manos sobre el piano – ¿pero no has pensado en cambiarte? Digo tienes una voz maravillosa además de que te manejas en el piano.

Bueno aunque me parece entretenido, creo que estoy bien en donde estoy –dijo sonriéndole a Rachel quien bajo la mirada sonrojada hasta que alguien rompió ese momento.

Quinn cariño aquí estas –dijo una chica castaña mientras se acercaba a mi rubia amiga quien se pone de pie algo confusa e intercala una mirada entre mi y la chica quien la besa pasionalmente.

¿Marley? –Digo sorprendida de verla ahí, y luego dirijo una mirada hacia Rachel, pero ella miraba hacia el piso y eso me hizo sentir mal, por primera vez en mi vida me había incomodado besar a mi novia delante de alguien.

Amor solo quería verte antes de irme. No quiero que estemos enojadas, sabes que te amo demasiado –dice Marley y yo solo asentía y cuando levante la mirada me sorprendió ver que Rachel se había marchado…

Maldición quien te manda a fijarte en alguien que tiene pareja –dijo mientras salía de la sala y de pronto una gran pena me invadió y no me di cuenta que de alguien venia hacia mi dirección y chocamos –L-Lo siento –me disculpo.

No hay problema Rachel, después de todo venia por ti –Brody me sonríe y yo fuerzo una sonrisa de vuelta, pero parece que él me conoce bien -¿te pasa algo? Te ves triste –Dice el moreno y yo bajo la mirada.

No es nada –digo con la voz entre cortada pero él toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levanta mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules. Sin duda si me gustara ya estaría a sus pies, pero realmente no estoy interesada en él.

Sé que me estas mintiendo diva, pero si no quieres contarme está bien –me dice y yo asiento –pero deberás aceptar mi invitación a comer helado ya que he leído por ahí que este ayuda a las mujeres a pasar sus penas –dice haciéndome reír…

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la sala con Marley me sorprendió ver a Rachel junto a un tipo, pensé que sería algún amigo, pero realmente me molesto el hecho de que ese tipo la tomara del rostro mientras le decía algo. ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Y por qué rayos me importa? Espera

¿Por qué el tipo ahora la abraza? ¿Y porque demonios ella le toma el brazo? ¿A dónde rayos la lleva?

Quinn ¿y qué dices? –me pregunta mi novia, pero yo realmente no le había prestado atención.

Si claro –le respondo sin importancia y ella se alegra mucho y me besa la mejilla.

Entonces nos vemos mañana –me dice y veo como de pronto una moto se pone delante de nosotras y ella sube.

¿Pero qué mierda? –susurro mirando con el ceño fruncido como ella abraza al conductor.

Gracias Fabray, nos veremos –escucho la voz del idiota de Jake y veo como a toda velocidad sale con mi novia.

Pero que mierda he hecho –digo tocándome mi cabeza mientras Santana se acercaba negando.

Eres una idiota Q –dice mi amiga tocándome el hombro mientras yo suspiro derrotada, sin duda mañana tendré que hablar con Marley. Aunque en verdad espero poder ver de nuevo a Rachel.

**Hola a todos, aqui con una nueva historia y primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas, este fic sera un poco mas largo (supongo) y tendra a muchoooos personajes xD... y eso por ahora jajajaja que tengan un buena semana y no se esperaban a Quinn con Marley c¿ierto? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero Wooow muchas gracias por su comentarios y me alegro que les gustara :D**

**Segundo jajajajaj mori cuando todos odiaron a Maley... aunque yo igual lo haria si le hiciera algo a Quinn...**

**Tercero espero que les guste este capitulo y va dedicado a todos quienes comentaron el anterior. Los adoroo *-***

* * *

Capitulo 2

Hey Jess ¿has visto a Marley? –al otro día llegaba a nuestra primera clase de la mañana y se sorprendió no ver a mi novia, sin duda esto no me estaba gustando nada.

Ni idea Quinn –mi buena amiga pelirroja me respondía levantando sus hombros - ¿Por qué? ¿ha pasado algo?

En realidad es algo complicado-le digo con una mueca mientras nuestro profesor ingresa y comienzas las clases…

Genial, ha pasado todo el día y ella no se digno a aparecer –ya había llegado la hora de la comida y mientras yo peleaba conmigo misma mis amigos solo me miraban y negaban.

Pero tal vez le paso algo ¿la has llamado? –Maxy pregunto mientras yo asentía.

Marque como cinco veces y tiene el teléfono apagado –digo con más rabia.

¿Pero qué demonios sucedió? –pregunta Jessica y yo suspiro frustrada.

Ayer luego de nuestra pelea me fue a buscar, hablamos un rato y luego se fue con Jake –dijo enojada y mis amigos guardaban silencio.

Eso es malo –dijo Melissa.

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto y veo como todos reprochan a mi amiga con la mirada.

No me miren así, ya es momento de que alguien le diga a Quinn –se defiende.

Nosotros nos debemos meternos Meli –dice Maxy.

Pero somos sus amigos y debemos ayudarla –nuevamente dice mi morena amiga.

¿Qué me tienen que decir? –pregunto un poco confundida.

Ves lo que provocas –Jess recrimina a Melissa y luego suspira y me mira – Quinn sabes que nosotros nos preocupamos mucho por ti, por eso algunas veces las personas guardan alguna información para no lastimar a sus amigos –ok ese discurso me está preocupando –la cuestión es que el otro dia vimos a Marley en plan cariñosa…

Excesivamente cariñosa –interrumpió Melissa y Jessy la miro frunciendo el ceño.

Como decía –dijo la pelirroja –la vimos muy cariñosa con Jake y realmente nos preocupamos por ti, por eso no te dijimos nada, pero creo que deberías tener una conversación seria con ella y ver en qué rayos están –finalizo y yo tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

No lo puedo creer –reaccione al fin y me levante indignada y salí como pude del comedor de la universidad, estaba realmente cabreada - ¿cómo alguien puede jugar así con mis sentimientos? Pero esto no se quedaría así, no señor, ella me tenía que escuchar –iba diciendo y no me di cuenta de que alguien choco conmigo (más bien yo choque a esa persona) y caímos al suelo.

Porque no miras por dónde vas –escuche esa voz y al levantar la mirada vi a Rachel quien también se sorprendió por verme –Quinn l-lo siento –se disculpo y yo rápidamente me pare y la ayude.

No te preocupes fue mi culpa – le dije sonriendo y la contagie, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a seria.

Bien si tu lo dices –le dije cortante a la rubia, después de todo había recordado que ella tenía novia, así que aunque me sonriera de esa forma que me hacia suspirar, no caería en sus redes.

Mmmh bueno aprovechando que te veo me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algún helado conmigo –le dijo directamente ya que realmente me agradaba la compañía de aquella chica que conocía por no más de 24 horas.

Bueno yo… veras –decía nerviosa y ver como hacia esos gestos con sus manos me encanto –_tranquila Quinn tu estas en una relación, complicada pero es una relación._

Rachie –de pronto escuche la voz de mi amiga mientras ella se acercaba junto a otra chica que se me hacia conocida.

¿Santana? –preguntamos Quinn y yo sorprendidas de ver a la latina junto a Britt.

Qué onda –saludaba mientras Britt me abrazaba y luego saludaba a Quinn.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto mi rubia amiga.

Bueno digamos que con Santana y Quinn tuvimos un encuentro ayer –le explique a Brittany mientras ella asentía – ¿y ustedes de donde se conocen?

¿Recuerdas que te hable de esa chica que me compro un helado cuando el mío se cayó? –mi amiga me narraba mientras yo asentía y veía como Quinn miraba burlonamente a Santana y esta algo avergonzaba bajaba la mirada –Pues ella es –termino diciendo mientas daba brincos de felicidad, típico de ella.

Bueno nosotras íbamos a comer helado, ¿se nos unen? –pregunto Quinn y yo la fulmine con la mirada ¿Cuándo había aceptado?

Siiii vamos Sanny –Britt daba brincos y Santana sonreía como estúpida –_aquí hay algo._

Entonces vamos –dijo aquella rubia de cabello corto mientras todos caminaban, pero yo orgullosa me que atrás –¿pasa algo Rach? –ok si me dice así y con esa sonrisa y ojitos de cordero no me puedo negar.

Nada, vamos –me resigne y las seguí.

/o/

Habíamos llegado a una heladería, mientras nos bajábamos del auto de Quinn. Sinceramente nunca la había visto, pero según la rubia esa era la mejor heladería de New York.

Busquen una mesa, nosotras iremos por los helados -nos dijo Santana mientras arrastraba a mi amiga y yo con Quinn nos ubicábamos en un lugar.

¿y… porque esta tan enojada hace un rato? –decidí romper el silencio entre nostras y Quinn me miraba extraño, como debatiendo si contarme o no –Si no quieres no me lo digas.

En realidad –se rascaba la cabeza y se removía –tuve un problema con mi novia –Auch duele escuchar esa palabra de su boca… esperen ¿dijo problema?

¿Algo muy malo? –pregunte curiosa y cuando me iba a responder vi como entraban al local una chica rubia y otra morena, siendo esta ultima quien se acercaba por detrás a Quinn y apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

Hola guapa –escuche que le dijo esa descarada mientras Quinn se reía y negaba, pero al verme se puso seria.

Hey compórtate no estoy sola –la regaño y la chica levanto la mirada y con algo de pereza me miro, para luego sonreírme. Debo admitirlo ella también tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo siento Lion Quinn no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo –dijo la morena y se presento tomando mi mano y besándola provocando que me ruborizaba –Agatha Black un gusto.

R-Rachel Berry –dijo nerviosa mientras le sonreía a esa chica de potentes ojos azules y cabello negro intenso.

Hey ya no la molestes –Quinn le dijo a su amiga en un tono algo molesto mientras la miraba y fruncía el ceño.

¿Qué haces Black Panther? –ahora pareció la rubia que había ingresado con ella y note que tenía un leve parecido a Quinn.

Mira me encontré a Lion Quinn –apuntaba a la rubia y yo recién me percate de ese particular sobrenombre que me causo gracia.

Kitty Cat –mi rubia. Qué bien suena, bueno como decía mi rubia se levanto y saludo a la chica con un tierno abrazo.

¿De qué nos perdimos? –ahora llegaban nuestras amigas y yo estaba realmente mareada por ver tanta gente.

Dios Kitty dime que no he muerto y estoy en el cielo –de pronto dijo Agatha y todas la miramos raro, excepto Quinn y su amiga quienes rodaban los ojos.

¿Y eso porque? –pregunto inocentemente Britt y la chica sonrió seductoramente.

Porque estoy rodeada de ángeles, de bellos ángeles – dijo mientras Britt y lo admito yo también nos avergonzábamos.

Hey detente ahí amiga –pero Santana no le agrado mucho lo que la morena dijo –no te vengas a hacer la galán aquí.

Mmmm chica mala, me gusta –dijo mirando a Santana y para sorpresa de todos ella se sonrojo –admito que me quedaría, pero debo irme –dijo con tristeza –pero si quieren contactarme les dejo mi numero –nos paso tres tarjetas.

Ya vámonos Casanova –Kitty la llevaba a rastras –nos vemos Q y un gusto chicas –se despidió mientras desaparecían y todas mirábamos a Quinn quien no paraba de reír.

Ellas son amigas de mi antigua universidad –explico –Kitty era mi compañera y a Agatha la conocimos después cuando buscábamos casa –agrego –ella es un poco Casanova, pero es buena persona.

Si tú lo dices –dijo Santana –realmente no sé de donde sacas amigas así – término de decir Santana y todas reímos.

/o/

El día anterior me había ido junto a él en su moto luego de haber hablado con Quinn, y aunque note que estaba rara, no le preste mucha importancia y decidí seguir a Jake –Suspira –Realmente ahora que me encuentro desnuda en su cama, me acabo de dar cuenta que he cometido un gran error el cual tal vez me cueste muchas cosas.

Hey Marley ¿Te pasa algo? –Jake aparecía comienzo una manzana y solo en bóxer mientras yo solo negaba y salía de la cama para vestirme.

No quiero hablar –dije enojada y él me tomo del brazo.

Oye no me trates así –dijo enfadado mientras me apretaba el brazo, pero yo me zafe de su agarre.

No te atrevas de tocarme, de hecho no te atrevas a búscame. Acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida al volver a caer en tus redes, pero ¿Sabes algo? Esto me hizo darme cuenta que realmente amo a Quinn –le grite mientras salía de su casa y él me seguía enfadado.

Ja! Claro ve tras esa rubia, pero veamos si te sigue queriendo cuando se entere que pasaste la noche conmigo –dijo irónico y yo quedaba paralizada. Demonios tenía razón.

Eso es algo que resolveré –me voltee cuando al fin tome valor y lo enfrente dejándolo mudo, para luego al fin marcharme. Necesitaba encontrar a mi novia y explicarle.

/o/

Ya habíamos salido de la heladería y nos dirigíamos nuevamente a la universidad ya que yo tenía clases y Quinn decidió acompañarme. Luego de dejar a Britt y Santana en un parque.

Algo se traen esas dos –dijo la rubia de hermosos ojos y yo reí.

Creo a Britt a tenido un flechazo, solo espero que Santana no la lastime o si no me vera en mi peor faceta –dije y vi como ella exploto en una carcajada.

Eres tan tierna que me es imposible imaginarte siento mala –dijo y de pronto se avergonzó y yo también provocando un incomodo silencio que luego ella misma interrumpió –Santana es buena chica, algo bruta a veces, pero cuando quiere algo es una caja de sorpresa –dijo y otra vez un silencio hasta que llegamos a la universidad.

S-supongo que es el adiós –le dije mientras bajaba de su auto y ella también lo hacía.

Un gusto volver a verte Rachel –me sonrió tiernamente mientras a mí se me escapaba un suspiro.

Lo mismo digo Quinn –me devuelve la sonrisa mientras yo pienso como seria besar esos apetecibles labios –¡_Quinn controlate! Enfócate en otra cosa… oh ¿qué es eso?_

Mira están poniendo un cartel –le apunto y luego de que el auxiliar se marcha nos acercamos y leemos que es un corcuso de bandas a nivel de universidades y veo como a ella le brillan los ojos y me mira alegre y emocionada.

Quinn deberíamos participar –me dice y yo levanto mi ceja.

¿Cómo vamos a participar las dos? –me pregunta levantando esa ceja que me dejo completamente loca. Dios creo que me tendré que cambiar la ropa interior –_Rachel deja de pensar en esa hermosa rubia, de bellos ojos, labios carnosos y rostro perfecto… rayos estoy en problemas y ella me está mirando raro. ¡Vamos di algo!_

B-bueno podríamos junto a Santana hacer un casting para conseguir a los demás integrantes. Vamos será entretenido yo se que quieres –le dijo y ella tras pensarlo un momento accede.

Bien, pero tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo mañana –me dice y yo asiento emocionada -¿Qué tal después de comer?

Por supuesto –respondo y ella me sonríe tiernamente otra vez y luego se produce un silencio, pero este es cómodo.

Bueno entonces nos vemos Rachel –me dice y yo asiento.

Nos vemos mañana Quinn –ahora dudo si me despido con un beso o no y cuando lo iba a hacer escuchamos una voz llamando a la rubia.

¿Quinn? –Dijo Marley mientras yo me maldecía por no haber besado en la mejilla a Rachel antes –Quinn necesito hablar contigo.

Claro –le respondo seca y ella lo nota, luego me volteo donde Rachel y con solos verla me provoca un sentimiento de paz y le sonrió –nos vemos Rach –me vuelvo a despedir y me alego junto a mi novia.

Quinn tengo que decirte algo –cuando estábamos lo suficientemente alejadas de Rachel, Marley decidió hablarme, pero yo realmente no estaba de ánimos así que fui directa.

¿Me engañaste con Jake? –pregunto y veo como ella abre los ojos sorprendida y luego baja la cabeza –_Demonios esto me va a doler._

Anoche me acosté con el –_Auch, de verdad eso dolió – _y tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo y sé que no tengo escusas, pero solo quiero que me escuches.

Sabes que todo termino entre nosotras ¿Cierto? –le dijo entre lagrimas y ella también en igual condición asiente.

Solo quiero que sepas que me di cuenta que no siento nada por él, que fue un estúpido error –dijo llorando desesperadamente, aunque me allá engañado debo admitir que me quiebra el alma verla así que la abrace –Quinn quiero que sepas que luchare para volver a conquistarte y que me perdones –fue lo último que dijo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello para calmarla…

Demonios Rachel deja de hacerte ilusiones con alguien que tiene novia –la morena veía todo desde donde Quinn la había dejado y eso le destrozaba el corazón –de seguro se están reconciliando –dijo triste –tal vez debería comenzar a fijarme en contras personas –ahora dijo mientras sacaba la tarjeta que la amiga de Quinn le había entregado.

**N/A: Solo quiero aclarar que prohíbo que odien a Agatha, ella no ha hecho nada... aun XD no pero en serio denle una oportunidad a Black Panther jajajaj y supongo que ella sera unos de los personajes importantes de esta historia, pero mas adelanten entenderan.**

**No olviden comentar y buena semanaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoolaaaaa estoy vivaaa! xD En fin aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y ahora toda la gente que comento sabra que hizo Agatha :OO jajajaa**

**Un saludo a todos y espero tengan una buena semana o lo que queda de ella, y dare un aviso de que tengo muchas cosas en al universidad y eso me quita el poco tiempo libre que usaba para escribir :c pero ahi veremos.**

**Besos a todoss XOXO**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Uno, dos, tres tonos fueron los que escuche antes de que la otra persona me hablara.

Buenas tardes –escuche la sensual voz al otro lado que provoco que mis pelos de pusieran de punta, mientras me mordía el labio. Quinn tiene una voz hermosa, pero esta chica no se le queda atrás.

B-buenas tardes. Soy Rachel… Rachel Berry –dije nerviosa mientras escuchaba el silencio al otro lado –_tal vez no me recuerda._

Rachel, la chica que estaba en la heladería –dijo la chica y yo asentía, aunque era extraño porque sé que ella no me veía –bueno y dime, para que soy buena –ahora si uso con tono totalmente sensual y a mí se me escapo un suspiro.

Y-yo me preguntaba si podíamos vernos –dije y de pronto escuche como alguien al otro lado la llamaba.

Claro no tengo problemas, dime cuando y yo te doy la dirección de mi casa –me dijo y yo me puse nerviosa – ¿_su casa?_

Mmmh tal vez mañana en la mañana –le dije y hubo otro silencio.

Bien te enviare un mensaje con la dirección a este número –me contesto –nos vemos Rach –termino la llamaba mientras yo pensaba.

¿Qué has hecho Rachel? –me pegue en la frente mientras suspiraba y seguía mi camino a mi clase.

/o/

Ya había llegado el otro día y yo me dispuse a levantarme, recorrí la casa en busca de Britt, pero ella no se encontraba –Que extraño, ella no tiene clases hasta la tarde –en fin decidí seguir con lo mío, después de todo en unas pocas horas más debía ir a la casa de Agatha, pero me había entrado un tremendo temor – ¿_estaré haciendo lo correcto? –_dios justo ahora necesito el consejo de alguien.

Pasa, pasa –escuche el ruido de la puerta y vi a mi rubia amiga junto a…

¿Santana? –dije viendo a la latina que levantaba su mano en forma de saludo.

Hola Rachie –Britt me abrazo -¿Vas a salir con alguien? –me pregunto mientras miraba mi vestimenta.

¿Saldrás con Quinn? –pregunto Santana y yo fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué debería salir con Quinn? –dije levantando una ceja –después de todo ella tiene novia –conteste indignada mientras Santana fruncía el ceño y tomaba su teléfono.

¿Cuándo vuelves? –me pregunto mi amiga mientras comía una manzana.

Llegare a la universidad a la hora de almuerzo –le respondí y luego mire a Santana –tu también tienes que estar ahí –le dije.

Si, si. Quinn me lo dijo ayer –respondió en tono aburrido.

Bien entonces nos vemos – dije y me fui de la casa –_que dios me acompañe…_

¿Qué haremos Sanny? –me pregunto Britt y yo la miraba –Rachel y Quinn tienen una química igual que la nuestra, pero no se dan cuenta y ahora que Quinn está libre Rachie saldrá con alguien más –dijo y sentí como mi teléfono vibro, era un mensaje el cual yo devolví.

No sé que podríamos hacer Britt-Britt –digo rascándome la cabeza y ahora recibía otro mensaje y mientras estaba respondiendo a Britt se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

¿Y si la seguimos? –dijo y yo la mire unos segundos y luego sonreí.

Buen plan Britt –dije mientras tomábamos nuestras cosas y veíamos como Rachel tomaba un taxi.

Siga a ese taxi –dijo Britt cuando nos subimos a otro y el chofer nos miro raro –Siempre quise decir eso.

Usted solo hágalo, le pagaremos –le dijo mirándolo feo y el tipo obedeció.

/o/

Estábamos en clases en un nuevo día, mientras yo recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado ayer. Recordaba cuando luego de que Marley se calmara me mirara y me dijera si yo le daría la oportunidad para dejarme conquistar por ella. Lo primero que pensé fue – ¿_tú crees que puedo perdonarte un engaño así como así? Claro que no, de hecho ni siquiera mereces que te este abrazando en este momento –_pero luego recordé las palabras de una amiga – ¿_Quinn no crees que sería hipócrita de mi parte no perdonar algo, cuando yo también lo hice en algún momento?-_estúpida Agatha tan espiritual y estúpida conciencia que no me dejara tranquila por haber engañado a mi primer novio.

Te daré la oportunidad Marley, pero quiero que al menos me des un poco de espacio por dos días –le pedí y ella asintió –y quiero que entiendas que si aparece alguien más que me robe el corazón, tu dejaras de intentarlo –eso no le gusto porque vi como sus facciones cambiaron de inmediato.

Está bien –dijo ya resignada, después de todo no tenía derecho a reclamos.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y yo de inmediato decidí acudir a mi amiga latina para contarle lo sucedido, pero inevitablemente se me escapo que estaba sintiendo cosas raras por Rachel y vi como a Santana se le formo una maliciosa sonrisa.

Deberías ir por ella Q –me dijo mi buena amiga y yo lo pensé, pero aun era muy pronto para comenzar algo nuevo. Aaaah malditas relaciones.

Señorita Fabray deje de estar en las nubes –mi profesor de literatura universal golpeo mi mesa y me saco de mis pensamientos – ¿Quiere hacerle la competencia a Alice y ser Quinn en el país de las maravillas? –ahora dijo y todos mis compañeros estallaron en risas. Al menos me alegro que fuéramos la mitad del curso y no tener a Marley o al idiota de Puckerman.

¿Hey Q están bien? –me susurro Jessica y yo le asentí mientras el profesor seguía con su clase y yo ya estaba tomando apuntes hasta que me llego un mensaje.

**Q. Tu futura novia va a salir con una cita –**corto preciso y destructor mensaje de Santana.

**¿Qué? Haz algo López, no dejes que salga –**le respondí con desesperación. Justo ahora que podría intentar algo con Rachel ella decide salir con alguien más.

**Lo siento Q, pero ya se fue –**me respondió ahora y suspire frustrada –_debí haberle hecho caso a San y haberla invitado a salir._

**¿no hay algo que puedas hacer?** –pregunte con esperanza y me enfade al ver la demora de de la respuesta.

**Con Britt la seguiremos para ver con quien saldrá y si podemos le arruinaremos la cita –**fue la respuesta de mi latina amiga y yo sonreí.

**Te adoro San.** **Te debo una grande –**fue lo último que le respondí y me di cuenta que la clase había terminado.

Hey Quinn –Jessica se me acerco algo nerviosa –hace un tiempo he comenzado a salir con alguien.

Qué bien Jess –Le respondí alegre a mi amiga pelirroja.

Bueno la cosa es que quería que lo conocieras –me dijo y yo me alegre de que me considerara alguien importante para conocer a su pareja –pero promete que no te alteraras –ok eso me dejo preocupada.

Bien lo prometo –le dije y luego vi como me guio hasta afuera de la sala y corría hacia un chico que estabas de espaldas y lo volteaba para besarlo y luego lo acercaba a mí.

Quinn te quiero presentar a… -pero yo la detuve al ver a chico y el también se sorprendió al verme.

¿Noah? ¿Noah Puckerman? –dije sorprendida y Jess nos miraba confundida.

Quinn Fabray –dijo el moreno mientras nos abrazábamos alegres –nunca pensé que fueras tu –me soltó y me sonrió mientras yo le devolvía el gesto y la pelirroja nos mirara seria.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos y nosotros reímos.

Bueno, fuimos compañeros de instituto –dije mirándola y luego a Puck.

Y tal vez algo mas –dijo el levantando las cejas y yo lo golpee riendo.

¿Fueron novios? –pregunto sorprendida Jessica.

Lo fuimos –asentí –pero tranquila, sabes que no me interesa –le cerré un ojo a mi amiga y ella se rio.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya o si no llegare tarde a clases –dijo Puck y se despidió de Jessica con un tierno beso y a mí me beso la frente.

Nosotras también debemos irnos –dije y luego recordé algo -¿Quieren acompañarme a hacer algo a la hora de almuerzo? –pregunte y los mire.

Claro –respondieron los dos y así nos despedimos y nos fuimos a las clases.

/o/

Y Ahí estaba yo, afuera de esa casa color crema. Esa casa en donde tenía estacionado un mini Cooper y una moto. Estaba completamente nerviosa, pero tome fuerzas y decidí tocar el timbre. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron y vi como aquella sensual morena abría la puerta mientras se apoyaba en ella y escuchaba que decía algo a alguien más.

En el mueble al lado del televisor Kitty –dijo y mirando hacia el interior y luego volteo hacia mí con una seductora sonrisa –hola hermosa morena –dijo con una seductora voz –llegas temprano, pero no importa. Pasa –agrego mientras yo salía de mi trance e ingresaba a su casa

Agatha no sé donde rayos esta mi carpe… hola –ahora aparecía la pequeña rubia y me saludaba mientras miraba extraño a la morena –¿te importa si me la llevo por unos segundos? –me dijo y yo negué para que luego ellas desaparecieran por una habitación…

¿Se puede saber qué rayos hace esa chica aquí? –como siempre mi pequeña rubia me reclamaba y yo solo suspiraba.

Ella ha decidido venir Kitty –le dije y ella se sorprendió.

Pensé que tenía algo con Quinnie –dijo mas para ella misma –de todas formas sabes que estaría mal si te acostaras con ella –me volvía a regañar.

Bien, bien, solo hablare con ella –dije levantando mis manos –ahora toma –le entregue su carpeta –será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde.

Tienes razón, demonios –tomo su carpeta y se volteaba para irse, pero se detuvo y me volvió a mirar –no hagas nada Agatha.

Lo prometo –dijo con mi mejor cara de niña buena y ella asintió y salimos de la cocina y tras despedirse rápidamente de Rachel se marcho.

Es un bonito cuadro –dijo ella mientras veía como observaba una de mis obras.

Cuando me aburro pinto un poco –se encogí de hombros y ella asintió y luego vi como miraba unas banderas que tenia sobre la muralla –mi madre era española y mi padre es americano, por eso tengo ambas banderas –le explique y ella se volteo.

¿Eres española? –yo asentí y luego me acerque a ella peligrosamente haciéndola retroceder y caer en un sillón –e-eso es g-genial –balbuceo y yo me reí para mis adentros…

Lo es, ¿pero sabes algo? –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y yo temblaba al sentir sus manos sobre mi –tu eres mucho más genial –me susurro en una forma tan sensual junto con la penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules que no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara.

Y-yo no…no estoy s-segura de esto –dije con dificultad y sentí como ella se retiro y se sentó frente a mí y me miro fijamente.

¿Qué hay entre tú y Quinn? –me pregunto directamente y yo me sobresalte.

N-nada, digo si me gustara o algo de todas formas ella tiene novia –ahora vi como ella reía y negaba.

Cariño lamento decirte que tu información esta errada –me dijo y yo la mire incrédula –mira esto –saco su teléfono y vi como mostraba en su facebook como Quinn Fabray había pasado de "una relación" a "soltera" –ellas terminaron ayer –finalizo y yo me sorprendí, y luego se me formo una enorme sonrisa.

¿Entonces eso quiere decir que puedo tener una oportunidad con ella? –pregunte en voz alta y tras ver la mirada de Agatha me arrepentí.

Claro cariño, solo debes jugártela por ella –me dijo animándome –créeme yo sé cuando las parejas se atraen y tu y mi rubia irradian tensión sexual –me cerro el ojo y yo me ruborice.

¿Pero no debería darle tiempo? –ella se gano delante de mí y me tomo las manos.

Mira conozco a Quinn y tal vez ella no acceda a ti de inmediato, pero deberías comenzar por lo menos a ser su amiga y acercarte mas a ella –me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír, de verdad Quinn tenía razón sobre Agatha.

Muchas gracias por todo –le dije y vi como negó riendo –y lo siento por no… bueno ya sabes –dije ahora avergonzada.

No hay problema, si quieres lo olvido si aceptas mi invitación a comer –me dijo y yo asentí y salimos de la casa en su moto.

/o/

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y yo estaba algo enojada esperando a Rachel junto a Jessica y Puck cuando aparecieron Santana y Brittany con unas caras que me preocuparon.

¿Qué paso? –pregunte viéndolas y ellas solo se miraban entre ellas.

Quinn Rachel salió junto con su "cita" en moto de la chica y le perdimos el rastro hace unas horas –me dijo mi buena amiga Santana y a mí me hervía la sangre tan solo de imaginarme a alguien más con Rachel.

Hey Quinn tranquilízate –Jessica se acerco a mi junto a Puck y este aprovecho y saludo a Santana y se presento con Britt –será mejor que vaya a comprarle algo, porque con hambre y enojada será como un volcán en erupción –dijo la pelirroja mientras se retiraba a comprar algo y apenas desapareció de nuestro campo visual vi como aparecía una moto y bajaba Rachel junto a una chica a la cual le tomaba cariñosamente la mano y la arrastraba hacia nosotros.

¿Agatha? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo Santana, Britt y yo mientras mi ahora enemiga sonreía.

Hey hola –saludaba, pero se gano una seria mirada de nosotras tres -¿pasa algo? –pregunto y yo me acerque a ella disculpándome con los demás…

¿Qué rayos crees que haces Berry? –Santana me dijo en un tono algo pesado mientras yo la miraba sin entender y veía como al parecer Quinn y Agatha discutían -¿te acostaste con ella?

¿Qué? Claro que no –dije ofendida mirándolas serias – bueno admito que al comienzo había pensado eso, pero luego me arrepentí y me invito a comer un helado, solo eso –dije y vi la mueca de las chicas…

¿Te has acostado con ella? –le grite prácticamente a Agatha y ella me miraba incrédula –dios no se para que pregunto si es obvio que lo hiciste –dije y vi como fruncía el ceño – ¡PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS!

Y lo somos Quinn –me dijo la traidora, pero yo realmente estaba enfadada –y me sorprende que creas que me he acostado con ella –dijo resentida –ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que le dije a Rachel –finalizo mientras se volteaba para marcharse, pero yo la detuve.

¿A qué te refieres? –la encare, pero ella se soltó y me miro fijamente, cuando ella quería ser intimidante lo lograba con facilidad.

Solo te diré una cosa y te la diré porque a pesar de todo yo te aprecio –me dijo – no pierdas en tiempo Quinn, ella es realmente una buena persona, además de que es hermosa y si tu no vas pronto por ella alguien más lo hará –ahora si finalizo y se marchaba cuando Rachel se acercaba a ella…

¿Todo Bien? –pregunte cuando vi que Agatha se iba.

Todo bien cariño –me dijo mientras me besaba la frente –nos vemos –se despidió mientras caminaba hacia su moto.

¿Qué pasa Quinn? –ahora mire a la rubia y como tenía su ceño fruncido, tal vez el plan de sacarle un poco de celos para que reaccionara si había sido una buena idea de Agatha.

¿Te acostaste con ella? –me dijo y ahora yo fruncí el ceño.

¿Dios todos creen que me acosté con ella? –dijo Rachel enfadada y yo enseguida me arrepentí de haberle preguntado –no Quinn, no me acosté con ella, solo hablamos y luego fuimos por un helado –me dijo y yo la mire con una sonrisa ya que me había alegrado haber oído eso –y sabes una cosa, tenias razón ella es una buena chica, así que no la pierdas como amiga –dijo finalizando mientras se dirigía había los demás y yo veía como Agatha llegaba a su moto.

¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Jessica mientras nos miraba a todos y nadie le decía nada, así que decidió seguir mi línea de mirada y vio a Agatha provocado que frunciera el ceño –ella se me hace familiar –fue lo último que dijo mientras yo solo suspiraba y pensaba como debía arreglar las cosas con mi amiga y además hablar con Rachel.

Demonios –maldije y luego escuche como los chicos me llamaban para que comenzábamos a ver lo de la banda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa :D... No sé si alguien lee este fic, pero si lo leen no estaría de mas que dejaran algun comentario u.u al menos para saber si esta bien o no sé :/.**

**Eso seria así que espero les guste. Muchos Besos y abrazos y que tengan buen fin de semana :D**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Debes confiar en nosotras cuando te decimos que Puck es bueno –Santana trataba de convencer a Rachel para que Puck no audicionara y es que luego de haber debatido un rato sobre qué haríamos con eso de la banda, decidimos que teníamos que hacer castings para los miembros restantes.

Y yo insisto en que debemos comprobar lo que tiene –Rachel se cruzaba de brazos y yo solo suspiraba.

Bien que cante, después de todo no perdemos nada –dije cansada y Rachel me sonrió mientras Santana me mataba con la mirada.

Aun no estás con ella y ya eres una sometida Fabray –me susurro Santana y yo solo me ruboricé mientras miraba a Rachel.

Bien puedes cantar aquí y si tienes otro talento, pues tienes muchos instrumentos –dijo Rachel entusiasmada y Puck avanzaba hacia el micrófono.

Hola, me llamo Noah Puckerman y cantare only the good die young…

/o/

Como ya habíamos dicho Santana y yo, Puck había dejado con la boca abierta a Rachel luego de cantar, pero sin duda lo que la convenció fue cuando todo el solo de batería, en verdad el nos seria de mucha ayuda en la banda y también contábamos con el ingreso de mi amiga Jessica, quien también tenía una espectacular voz, además de que era buena en el baile y para finalizar, Brittany se nos unió como la coreógrafa del grupo.

Al fin hemos terminado –Decía Santana recostándose en un sillón mientras yo negaba.

No has hecho nada para que estés agotada –le digo y me mato con la mirada, típico de ella.

Cállate Fabray que esto es tu culpa –me apunto y yo solo la mire extrañada.

¿A qué te refieres Satanás? –digo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

A que yo solo te ayudo para que logres meterte en la cama de Berry –me mira subjetivamente y yo me prendo como tomate y le arrojo lo primero que encuentro.

No seas estúpida –digo mientras veía como se retorcía de la risa –además no me vengas con que me estas ayudando, porque sé que tú tienes esas mismas intenciones con Britt –digo y enseguida se detiene y me mira seria.

No vuelvas a decir eso –se para y se acerca a mi desafiante, pero luego se suaviza –yo a Britt no la quiero para algo de una noche. Ella es diferente, es especial y no quiero echar a perder las cosas –dijo algo sonrojada y a pesar de que lo que había dicho fue muy tierno, yo no puedo aguantarme la risa y exploto a carcajadas.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –aparecen de pronto Rachel y Britt y mi amiga latina me mata con la mirada, mientras yo trato de controlar mi risa.

Lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando de que lindas que se verían tú y Agatha como pareja –dijo Santana y yo enseguida pare de reír.

¿Qué? Claro que no –dijo Quinn enfadada mientras yo reía y sentía como Britt me daba un codazo en las cosquillas y me cerraba un ojo. Pero luego vi como Quinn se acercaba a mí y me recargaba sobre su pecho dejándonos a las tres sorprendidas –Rach es muy buena para caer en las garras de Agatha –dijo en un tono tan protector que provoco que me ruborizara y escondiera mi rostro en ella.

Bien, bien. Rachel y Agatha no, ¿pero no crees que deberías soltar a Berry? –dice con malicia Santana y yo enseguida reacciono y me alejo de Rachel, pero cuando lo hago noto como su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

C-reo que será mejor que nos marchemos –digo aun roja y las chicas asienten.

Bien entonces nos veremos después Rachel, adiós Quinn –Britt se despide efusivamente de nosotras y veo como Rachel la mira desconcertada.

¿No te irás conmigo? –pregunta mi mini diva y veía como Brittany le explicaba que saldría con Santana por no sé qué cosa.

Bien, pero espero que me la traigas temprano a la casa Santana –digo seria mirando a la latina quien dirige una mirada nerviosa a Quinn la cual a su vez de encoje de hombros.

Rachie no asustes a Santy –Britt hacia un gesto infantil y luego se volteaba a Quinn –entonces yo le diré a Quinn que no te distraiga mucho –termina diciendo mientras yo me pongo roja y Quinn abría los ojos como plato.

Bien será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos chicas –dice rápidamente Santana llevándose a Britt y dejándonos solas.

Uuh supongo que debemos irnos –digo mirando a Quinn quien asiente -¿Qué harás ahora? –le pregunto esperando para invitarla a salir.

Creo que iré a hablar con Agatha para pedirle una disculpa –me dice y yo asiento – ¿Y tú?.

Ooh bueno, yo supongo que iré a esperar el bus para llegar a mi casa y hacer nada –me encojo de hombros un poco decepcionada de que no pueda invitarla a salir.

Tal vez podrías acompañarme donde Agatha y luego podrías aceptar mi invitación a comer –me animo a decirle y veo como sus ojos oscuros se iluminan de emoción.

¿Es una cita? –me pregunta coqueta y yo siento el calor en mis mejillas.

No, no… bueno digo si t-tu quieres que sea una cita, pues será una cita –digo nerviosa y ella ríe provocándome ternura.

Supongo que aceptare su invitación señorita Fabray –digo y ella me ofrece su brazo y salimos juntas hasta su auto y luego nos marchamos.

Veo que ya te cambiaron Marley –de pronto dice Jake quien pasaba junto a una molesta Rose la cual había observado todo lo sucedido entre su rubia y Rachel.

¡Púdrete Jake! –dice enfadada y se voltea para marcharse, pero al caminar unos pasos siente como alguien la detiene –Demonios Puckerman que quieres –dice, pero al voltearse se sorprende al ver a un chico de ojos azules.

Tranquila yo solo quiero ayudarte –dice el chico y Marley solo lo mira con desconfianza.

¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? –pregunta al chico.

Mira se que tu están interesada en la rubia, y yo estoy interesado en Rachel, así que creo que podríamos aliarnos y ayudarnos –dice sonriendo con su típica cara de coqueto –por cierto soy Brody Weston –se presenta y Marley estrecha su mano.

Supongo que ahora seremos buenos amigos –sonríe con malicia y el chico asiente.

/o/

Mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn llegaban a la casa de Agatha. Una vez que bajaron del auto, Quinn saca una llave y sorprende a Rachel.

Cuando me fui de esta casa las chicas dijeron que conservara la llave y que siempre sería bienvenida –le explico a Rachel y ella asiente, así que luego procedí a abrir la puerta, pero nunca nada me había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Oh Dios, sigue así. Un poco más duro. Eso así – fue lo que escuchamos mientras veíamos sobre el sofá a una chica sentada sobre otra que estaba extendida y solo se veían sus extremidades. (supongo que debe ser Agatha por su voz)

Oooh. Mmm Agatha –dice la chica apuntándonos y de pronto vemos como a amiga asoma la cabeza por una punta del sofá y nos sonríe.

Hola Rachel, hola cosa que me trato mal hace unas horas. Veo que aun conservas la llave que te dimos. Vamos pasen no se queden ahí –dice de lo más normal.

Ooh no. No queremos interrumpir –dice Rachel y veo que esta algo sonrojada.

Vamos que no interrumpen nada –dice Agatha y se levanta y vemos que llevaba un top deportivo y luego le pasaba dinero a la chica que hasta hace poco estaba sobre ella –Gracias por el masaje Ash, nos vemos en unos días más –dice y la chica se despide y se marcha -¿Por qué esas caras?

No, por nada –me animo a decir y veo como mi amiga sonreía.

¿Y bien? –pregunto viendo a Quinn y a Rachel que aun no asimilaban lo que acababan de ver. _Ok lo admito cualquiera hubiera pensado que estábamos teniendo sexo, pero solo había sido un humilde e inocente masaje_.

Ooh bueno veras… este yo venía para… para disculparme contigo –dice nerviosa Quinn mientras se rascaba la cabeza tiernamente provocando que Rachel la mirara con devoción. _Dios la tensión sexual entre ellas es tremenda._

¿quieres que te disculpe por haberme gritado y acusado injustamente de haberme acostado con Rachel? –pregunto sonriendo inocentemente y de pronto veo la sorpresa en los ojos de la castaña y el sonrojo en mi rubia quien no sabía en donde meterse –no te preocupes Lion Quinn, estas perdonada.

Bien era solo para eso –decía algo molesta Quinn y veía como Agatha no aguantaba la risa –nos veremos AJ

Hey no me llames así –se quejo la morena y ahora era Quinn la que reía –Rae dile que no me moleste –se quejo infantilmente mientras me había pucheros y se acercaba a abrazarme, provocando que las risas de Quinn cesaran.

Aléjate de ellas, nosotras ya nos vamos –Quinn se interpone entre nosotras y me aprisiona entre sus brazos protectoramente provocando que me ruborizara.

Ya tranquila que solo bromeaba. Entonces nos veremos. –se despide y tras salir de la casa nos encontramos con Kitty.

Hey ¿Ya se van? –nos saluda y nosotras asentimos –es una pena. Bueno espero que lo pasen bien –nos dice y enseguida Quinn me arrastra hasta su auto y nos ponemos en marcha para nuestra cita.

¿Se ha venido a disculpar? –pregunta Kitty a Agatha y esta asiente -¿La has perdonado? –Agatha vuelve a asentir -¿Así de fácil? –ve como la morena sonríe traviesamente.

Kitty sabes que siempre tengo algo preparado por el desaire que me hacen pasar. Así que prepárate que este fin de semana tendremos una fiesta… -hace una pausa y mira a su amiga –una fiesta algo terrorífica –sonríe con malicia mientras Kitty negaba divertida.

/o/

Luego de haber llegado al lugar donde comerían, las chicas ya habían hecho sus pedidos y ahora esperaban que el mesero trajera sus platos.

De verdad me sorprende que seas vegetariana –dice Quinn mirándome fijamente y yo sonrió.

¿Por qué te sorprendes? –le pregunto y veo que frunce el ceño.

Sinceramente no lo sé, solo me sorprende –dice y comenzamos a reír hasta que el mesero llego con nuestros platos.

Así que… ¿de verdad estamos en una cita? –me animo a preguntar y es que de verdad quiero saber si lograre algo con Quinn.

Bueno… -dice algo nerviosa –yo te dije que si tú querías que fuera una cita, pues entonces lo era –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un bocado a su plato y yo reía.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dice y yo algo dudosa asiento -¿Te pusiste celosa al pensar que entre yo y Agatha había pasado algo? –me pregunto y yo me atore con la comida y comencé a toser -¡Dios Quinn! Lo siento –me decía Rachel mientras me daba un vaso con agua y yo me calmaba. _Bien Quinn es hora de es sincera._

Bueno a decir verdad… me molesto un poco la idea –digo y veo su mirada como pidiendo que continuara –Mira Rachel seré sincera contigo –guardo silencio unos segundos y continuo –el día en que te conocí no te negare que me hiciste sentir cosas, cosas que no puedo explicar, pero que me gustaba sentir –veo como sus ojos se iluminan - Pero como su sabias yo tenía una novia –vi como bajo la cabeza cuando dije eso –una novia con la cual termine producto de que ella me engaño –ahora vi como fruncía el ceño –y bueno luego de que termináramos yo pensé que tal vez podría descubrir que eran esas cosas que sentía por ti, pero luego Marley llego pidiéndome perdón y que le diera tiempo para reconquistarme –ahora veía su mirada confundida y yo suspiraba –se que no debí haberle dicho que si, porque ahora la única persona con la que me gustaría estar eres tu –ahora tomo valentía para confesarme –me gustas Rachel –digo y veo el Shock en sus ojos.

Oh Quinn… yo –dice y enseguida me arrepiento.

Rachel yo… lo siento si tu no piensas lo mismo… demonios no debí habértelo dicho –discutía conmigo misma hasta que sentí como Rachel se levantaba de su silla y luego solo sentí sus labios impactando contra los míos provocando que en mi estomago volaran mil mariposas y que mi corazón se acelerara.

Quinn, tu también me gustas –me dice luego de que nos separamos y yo sonrió para luego volver a besarla.

* * *

**Solo queria terminar con algunas preguntas para que quede en suspenso XD.**

**¿En que andan Santana y Britt?**

**¿Que tramaran Marley y Brody? :O**

**¿Como les ira a las Faberry como pareja? :OO**

**¿Que esta planeando Agatha como venganza (en plan amistoso) en contra de Quinn? :OOO**

**Y la mas importante... ¿Cuando volveré a actualizar? XD quien sabe jajaja. Eso seria, gracias por leer :D**


End file.
